Sunshine
by Bunny Fair
Summary: How the hell was she going to explain the missing giant moth? How the hell had the giant moth gone missing in the first place? Wait, who's that beautiful woman standing there?
1. Chapter 1

Seraphina yawned widely as she glanced over her tablet, a warm cup of coffee in hand. Sipping the morning beverage, she moved her hip to flash her ID card at the scanner, the sliding doors letting her through. She swiped her finger along the tablet, glancing over the consistent biometric readings of Mothra's status.

She tossed her empty cup in a trash can and scanned her ID again, walking along the metal walkway to the Titan. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the bright light, chittering filling her ears. She waved her hand slightly and peeked up at the giant moth perched comfortably in the makeshift nest.

"Morning, sunshine."

Mothra chittered softly, stretching out her wings and glowing brightly.

Seraphina covered her eyes and called, "Okay, sunshine, dim the lightshow!"

The bright wings dimmed significantly at that and Mothra leaned down, her face close to Seraphina's.

Seraphina smiled and patted her furry face before walking around. "Good to see you too. Keep the lights on for me, would ya?"

Mothra rotated as Seraphina walked over to a panel, stretching one wing over her, the wide appendage glowing softly. Seraphina knelt down, sliding her bag off her back and setting her tablet on the ground beside her. She tugged the protective panel off and groaned at the ruined wiring.

"I swear to god, I just fixed this! Who the hell is messing with my wiring?!"

Mothra tucked her long legs under her, craning her head to see Seraphina. Seraphina grumbled as she tugged out the ruined wiring. She worked on replacing them, carefully testing the connection.

She yelped at a soft zap and waved her hand quickly, looking over her finger. She softly huffed and blinked when Mothra shirlled softly, her wings shaking. Seraphina stood up quickly and waved her hands rapidly as Mothra stood up. "I'm okay! I'm okay! Calm down!"

Mothra turned to face her and leaned closer, her huge eyes examining Seraphina.

Seraphina smiled and held up her hands, seeing herself in the dark reflections of her eyes. "See? I'm okay."

Mothra chittered softly and settled down, tucking her legs under herself again. Seraphina smiled softly and gently petted the fuzz on her face. Mothra closed her eyes and settled down, folding her wings.

Seraphina smiled softly, grabbing her bag and tablet. "Alright, I'll pop in tomorrow. Be good, sunshine."

Mothra chittered softly and watched Seraphina leave, resting her head down on the silk cushioning. Seraphina glanced back and waved, smiling. Mothra chittered softly, closing her eyes for a nap.

Seraphina yawned widely as she shuffled through the doors, a cup of coffee quickly draining as she tried to wake up. It was an unusually early day for her and she decided to go check on her favorite oversized moth. The guards at the entrance were ready to sleep on their feet and there wasn't a scientist to be spotted inside the containment area.

She rubbed her eye as she walked through the final door and yawned widely, her eyes closed in preparation for the bright rays Mothra emitted. She slowly cracked open an eye when no rays shined through her eyelids and her eyes widened, her hands clamping over her mouth at the sight.

Mothra was gone.

The giant moth that had a one way door to the outside world was gone.

How the hell was she gonna eplain this?!

She looked around quickly, jogging to the edge of the walkway where Mothra's silk nest lay. She looked over the edge of the railing and softly whined, combing a hand through her hair quickly. She had to report this, and now.

A soft giggle suddenly reached her ears and she turned quickly, blinking at the beautiful woman in front of her The woman wore a plain black, silk kebaya with a yellow and blue patterned cape hanging off her shoulders, a thick, furry wrap around her shoulders. Her dark black hair was tied in a long braid. The woman smiled at her, showing off black freckles on dark skin. Her bright, brown eyes were speckled with blue and yellow.

Seraphina straightened up and grabbed her wrist, beginning to pull the woman out. "You're not supposed to be in here. Who are you and how did you get past the guards?"

The woman smiled brightly and laughed, her 'cape' beginning to glow.

Seraphina slowly turned and stared widely as the woman's cape glowed, following the bright pattern with her eyes before taking a slow, deep breath. "Oh my god, you're Mothra."

Mothra nodded, squeezing her hands. "They call me 'Mosura' in this form. However, you can call me 'sunshine' like you always do."

Seraphina nodded slowly. "Okay, I need nap. I'm just gonna.. oh my god how do I explain this?"

Mosura laughed, her cape glowing brightly as she hugged the shorter woman's shoulders. Seraphina gently patted the soft fur and took a deep breath. At least Mothra wasn't missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Seraphina rubbed her eyes as she stared at her tech, Mosura glowing softly beside her as she lay stretched out on the bed. Seraphina softly groaned and dropped back, Mosura glancing up at her. Mosura smiled softly and set her book down, sitting up.

Seraphina tilted her head as she gently nuzzled her neck and softly mumbled, "I need new material. Something more flexible but still strong."

Mosura smiled softly, wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sleep first."

Seraphina smiled teasingly, glancing down at her. "Hard to sleep with a lightbulb right beside me."

Mosura giggled softly and kissed her cheek, her cape dimming to a low glow. "Sleep, my love. Come, let me sing for you."

Seraphina turned pink and started moving her things to the nightstand. "Alright, lemme just clean off the bed."

Mosura nodded and nudged her book to the side, laying down on her side and pulling Seraphina to lay partially on top of her, guiding her to rest her head on her soft fur. Seraphina yawned widely and blinked slowly when Mosura started softly humming, a slow, low sound. Seraphina gently nuzzled the fur and held her waist.

Mosura smiled softly as she hummed her song, her wings gently wrapping around her sleeping partner. She slowly stretched out her arms and flexed her fingers, letting the silk strands curl out her fingertips. She guided the silk to the side of the bed and let it fall to the floor, the silk slowly creeping out as she laid awake.

Seraphina slowly awoke to a soft glow around her, warm hands combing through her hair, and a low melody keeping her comfortably asleep. She yawned widely, gently nuzzling the soft fur. She tucked her face down at a soft giggle, mumbling softly.

Mosura smiled softly, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you wake up? I made something for you."

Seraphina yawned widely and nodded slightly. "What'd ya make?"

Mosura gently nudged her to sit up, letting her wings settle back into their usual resting position. She smiled widely as Seraphina sat up and nudged her to the edge of the bed. Seraphina blinked when her feet brushed against silk and looked down, her eyes widening at the massive pile of silk threads on the floor.

Seraphina bent down, gently picking up a thread. "What is this?"

Mosura smiled widely. "It is silk, my silk. It's very durable and heat resistent. Even Gojira has trouble blasting through it."

Seraphina tugged the silk between her hands. "It's flexible too. Incredibly flexible and durable. This is exactly what I need as a protective casing for the wiring."

Mosura hummed happily, her wings glowing brighter and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I can make as much as you need."

Seraphina clamped a hand over her eyes and groaned. "Sunshine, please dim the lightshow. My eyes burn."

Mosura laughed, the freckles on her cheeks glowing brightly. "I adore you so much."

Seraphina softly groaned, her cheeks flushing as Mosura peppered kisses along her cheeks. A small smile danced across her lips as she slumped into Mosura, hiding her face in the soft fur. Mosura hummed happily and hugged her close, smiling widely.


	3. Chapter 3

Seraphina stared as she twisted in the mirror, her bra straps hanging loosely as she looked over her shoulders. Living in a cave with artificial lighting shouldn't burn skin. If anything, she had paled even further until she started working in Mothra's nesting area.

Mothra, or rather, Mosura, was constantly glowing around her. She was a walking firefly, often glowing brightly. Seraphina loved the warmth she radiated and according to the scientists, Mosura did emit UV rays.

What failed to occur to Seraphina, however, was that she would actually sunburn after spending so much time with Mosura. And, sure enough, her shoulders were bright red. Along with her arms, her cheeks, and her collar.

She groaned and grabbed the bottle of aloe, starng at the cool, green contents. Who knew she'd ended up needing that stuff while working in a cave of nothing but artificial lighting? Not her, at first.

She softly sighed and winced as she gently applied the cooling gel. She tilted her head and glanced up at a soft knock on the door. "Come on in."

Mosura gripped the door handle and gently eased it open, glancing at the new hinges. It'd taken a few tries before she stopped accidently breaking the doors leading between her nest and Seraphina's room. "Are you okay? Sounded like you were pained."

Seraphina nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit in pain considering the sunburn I seem to have developed."

Mosura hovered her hands over her shoulders, looking over the reddened skin. "The sun burns you?"

Seraphina waved her hand, squirting some more onto her palm. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah. And since your light gives off the same rays as the sun, it can cause me to burn. Like now. Can you get my back for me?"

Mosura nodded and held out her hand, staring at the soft gel in her hand. She gently poked it with one long nail and squished it between her fingertips. "Humans are so odd, yet so smart. You turned a natural resource into a healing lotion."

Seraphina smiled slightly, rubbing the gel onto her cheeks and neck. "Yeah, it was pretty smart to do that. However, I don't think they're gonna keep sending us too much more, though. It's an odd request for us 'cave dwellers'."

Mosura tilted her head as she gently rubbed the aloe gel onto her shoulders and upper back. "Could you not make clothing out of my silk? I have seen previous worshippers make clothing that way to worship me safely."

Seraphina hummed softly, relaxing as her skin cooled. "That's certainly smart. I'll have to try that. Maybe some type of shawl or sleeves with a high collar..."

Mosura giggled softly as she started mumbling and wiped her hands clean on a towel.

Seraphina blinked and straightened up, staring at her. "Wait. You had worshippers?!"


End file.
